Rekaman Suara
by orangesky27
Summary: Perkemahan Musim Panas adalah kabar buruk, terlebih jika kau tersesat di hutan dan bertemu banyak 'malaikat' kematian beserta dua orang aneh yang berasal dari dunia lain. Naruto benci kehidupan monotonnya. Tapi, ia jauh lebih membenci kejadian di malam itu-malam yang mengubah segala takdir hidupnya. AU. FemNaru.


_Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto_

_Warning!_  
_Alternate Universe. FemNaru._

_Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Friendship._

_Rating : Teens._

* * *

_**a short story**_

_**by black-town**_

* * *

BILA KAU tak punya imajinasi tinggi dan selalu menganggap sinting hal-hal tak masuk akal, maka lebih baik kau pergi saja. Cari bacaan lain dan hiduplah dengan tenang. Aku serius. Soalnya, goresan tinta di atas perkamen tua ini juga terpaksa kutulis dengan terburu-buru. Aku masih terjebak di tempat antah berantah dengan kejaran _mereka _yang sebentar lagi pasti akan kembali menyiksaku.

Kehidupan dua bulan terakhirku sejak kejadian itu memang gila. Jadi, bagaimana? Kau masih membacanya? Kalau iya berarti bagus. Sekarang kuanggap kau telah siap. Tapi, ada satu hal yang sangat ingin kusampaikan. Hati-hati dengan barang temuan jenis apa pun. Entah uang milyaran rupiah, batu berlian, atau bahkan barang rongsok yang masih bagus yang langsung dapat membuatmu berpikir—hey! Radio butut ini kelihatan antik meski sudah penyok! Sebaiknya kujual saja! Pasti harganya mahal!

Tidak. Pokoknya jangan. Jangan pernah menjualnya.

Jangankan menjual, berpikiran untuk memungut pun jangan. Aku sudah memperingatimu, karena semua kejadian oh-mati-aku-berada-dalam-penyiksaan-abadi milikku ini berawal dari kegiatan memungut radio bekas.

_===R.S.===_

Begini, jadi namaku adalah Naruto Namikaze. Aku sedang mengikuti Perkemahan Musim Panas yang selalu diwajibkan oleh hampir seluruh orangtua di New York. Rasanya tidak menyenangkan. Aku ingin pulang dan bersantai-santai saja, tapi sialnya aku harus mengikuti kegiatan ini. Kali ini tentang mencari 'jejak' dan aku hanya bisa melangkah lunglai begitu Pelaksana Perkemahan menyerukan teriakan kelewat semangat itu.

Aku mulai memasuki hutan dan aku sangat sadar bahwa saat ini aku sungguh sedang tidak membutuhkan segala macam bentuk ketidakberuntungan, termasuk yang satu ini. Aku sama sekali tidak berencana kabur atau apa. Tapi sialnya aku tetap tersesat karena kelompok anak lain berjalan terlalu cepat sampai aku tak bisa lagi melihat mereka ataupun mengikuti mereka. Tanda 'jejak' yang katanya terdapat di setiap batang pohon juga tidak terlihat satu pun. Aku benar-benar kehilangan arah dan hanya bisa berjalan entah ke mana sampai kusadari matahari sudah mulai terbenam.

Sebentar lagi gelap. Bagus sekali.

Meninggal dunia dengan alasan tersesat di dalam hutan ketika melakukan kegiatan yang sama sekali tak ingin kaulakukan bukanlah cara meninggal dunia yang kuinginkan. Lagi pula aku masih enam belas tahun. Masih banyak hal menyenangkan yang perlu kukerjakan sebelum mati.

Biasanya aku tidak takut dan selalu tenang dalam ekspresi tak acuh ini. Tapi, Ya Tuhan, semua ini sudah kelewatan. Aku sudah mulai menggigil bahkan dengan memakai jaket perkemahan ini. Awalnya aku kepikiran bahwa orang-orang perkemahan akan mulai mencariku karena mereka kehilangan salah satu peserta. Tapi, sepertinya mereka tak menyadarinya. Mungkinkah hal tersebut karena aku bukan orang yang cukup penting sampai harus dicari ketika hilang?

Ha-ha. Betul. Sepertinya itu bisa menjadi salah satu alasan mengapa sampai saat ini tak ada seorang pun yang datang menemukanku.

Aku menarik napas dalam, mencoba menenangkan diri dan berusaha keras untuk tidak menangis. Ponselku jelas-jelas berada di dalam tas. Sekarang ini aku sudah pasti tidak membawa tas ataupun membawa barang elektronik.

Warna jingga matahari kini mulai terlihat dari sela-sela dedaunan. Aku masih terus mencari jalan untuk kembali, tapi sepertinya aku malah berakhir dengan berputar-putar mengelilingi tempat ini. Aku berteriak, mulai putus asa. Kulangkahkan kaki untuk berbelok ke kiri. Aku menemukan sebuah pohon ek besar yang sepertinya sudah kulewati sekitar lima kali. Padahal aku yakin arah yang kuambil tiap mencoba pergi selalu berbeda-beda. Tapi, kenapa pohon ini lagi?

Aku mengusap wajahku, mulai panik. Aku berlari ke sisi lain hutan. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya aku kembali lagi ke titik ini. Pohon ek memuakan. Namun, sekarang ada yang berbeda. Di bawah akar yang menyembul ke atas tanah, terdapat sebuah Radio Tua yang—aku sangat yakin—sebelumnya tidak ada di sana.

Benda tersebut kelihatannya sudah usang, terbuang, dan sangat tidak menarik perhatian kalau saja kemunculannya normal. Tapi, kemunculan radio itu sangat tidak normal. Ada yang aneh di sini. Sebisa mungkin aku mencoba mengabaikannya. Sejak awal berkemah, para pelaksana sudah memberitahu kami bahwa hutan ini bebas dari hewan-hewan buas. Jadi, kami tak perlu panik.

Aku terus menerus mengucapkan hal tersebut pada diriku sendiri agar rasa takutku segera lenyap. Sinar matahari kini sudah benar-benar redup. Aku juga sudah mulai kelelahan, keluar dari hutan dengan keadaan seperti ini jelas-jelas tidak akan mungkin. Menangis juga bukan solusi terbaik. Jadi alih-alih menangis histeris karena tak tahu arah pulang, aku pun meraih radio tersebut sebelum kemudian memanjat ke atas pohon ek itu. Seharusnya ada yang bisa kulihat dari ketinggian ini. Namun, lagi-lagi aku belum beruntung. Yang terlihat hanya sekumpulan batang-batang pohon. Aku tak melihat lahan kosong tempat kami berkumpul.

Menyenderkan diri pada batang utama, aku hanya bisa memandangi radio ini, sedikit mengutak-atiknya. Aku pasti gila. Tersesat sendirian di dalam hutan ketika waktu sudah mulai malam namun berlagak setenang ini? Jika kau heran dan bertanya apakah aku kepikiran dengan hantu, jawabanku hanya satu. Tutup mulut. Aku tak mau menyinggung hal tersebut. Semoga saja tak ada arwah gentayangan yang tertarik padaku. Soalnya manusia yang masih hidup saja sama sekali tak mau melirikku apalagi orang yang sudah mati?

Baik, hentikan. Aku benar-benar mulai menyesali perkataanku sendiri ketika ini terjadi.

Tanganku memutar tombol radio—mencoba memastikan bahwa radio tersebut tidak berguna dan rusak—yang entah karena apa langsung mengeluarkan bunyi gemeresak janggal. Aku segera menegakkan punggung.

Gemeresak itu lagi.

Tanganku mulai gemetaran. Aku sudah hendak melempar radio tersebut—dan juga menghapus pikiran-pikiran menakutkan sialan dari kepalaku—ketika radio itu mengeluarkan suara yang lain. Bukan siaran radio. Bukan. Tapi lebih seperti rekaman suara. Kalau keadaannya tidak segenting ini, aku akan menanyakan sejak kapan radio mulai beralih fungsi menjadi mesin rekaman bukannya alat penyiar seperti biasanya. Sayangnya, aku tahu betul bahwa sekarang adalah keadaan genting. Pertanyaan semacam itu sudah jelas sangat tidak penting.

Suara yang keluar terdengar parau. Sangat parau dan cenderung kuno, seakan si pemilik suara sudah hidup selama ratusan tahun dan masih fasih berbicara. Aku merasakan perasaan aneh ketika mendengarnya. Keadaan hutan tiba-tiba saja menjadi semakin senyap. Suara-suara binatang kecil itu tak lagi terdengar. Parahnya lagi, aku tak tahu mengapa tiba-tiba aku menggigil. Bahkan di sini tidak ada embusan angin!

_Temui pemilik badai dalam kegelapan. Bantu pahlawan 'tuk dapatkan kekuatan. Pilihan telah disediakan. Ikut mereka atau siksa berkelanjutan. Segala hal akan diputuskan._

"Apa-apaan—"

Aku masih memandang tak percaya radio tua yang tengah kupegang. Aku juga belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimat protesku akan ketidakwajaran ini ketika pohon yang kududuki berguncang keras. Aku tak tahu bagaimana rincian kejadiannya. Yang jelas aku berakhir jatuh dengan tidak keren dari atas pohon. Wajahku membentur tanah dengan cukup keras dan radio tua ini terlepas dari genggamanku, membuatnya jadi menimpa kepalaku dengan rasa sakit yang sangat lumayan sebelum akhirnya tergeletak di sisi kiri.

Hari yang sangat indah.

Aku menggerutu pelan. Sebelumnya aku tidak pernah merasakan disorientasi parah seperti ini. Kepalaku berdenyut keras, pendanganku berputar-putar, mengabur selama beberapa saat. Kemudian tiba-tiba saja segala hal menjadi hitam putih.

Kukerjapkan kedua mataku. Kemudian aku terjengkang ke belakang secara refleks ketika sebuah moncong putih yang memamerkan taring-taring tajam dengan tidak terduga hendak menyambar wajahku. Hampir saja.

Aku melihat ke sekitarku. Kini, aku tahu penyebab mengapa segala hal sempat menjadi hitam putih. Sebab, aku hanya melihat kedua bola mata si serigala. Di sekelilingku terdapat hal-hal aneh yang tidak kuketahui. Aku tak tahu makhluk apa yang tengah kulihat, tapi aku yakin mereka bukan manusia. Tudung hitam itu melebur dengan tubuh asap hitamnya, mereka juga tidak menapak tanah. Suara mereka hanya terdengar seperti jeritan parau tak berarti.

Aku mematung selama beberapa saat. Namun, si serigala—atau mungkin rubah? Entahlah—kembali mengarahkan moncongnya padaku. Aku bangkit berdiri. Rasa panik telah menyergapku dan yang kupikirkan hanyalah lari sejauh-jauhnya dari hal aneh ini.

Entah karena alasan apa, aku menyempatkan diri untuk menyambar radio tua tersebut sebelum mengayunkan kaki menjauh dari sini. Aku belum ingin mati. Keberadaan makhluk-makhluk tadi jelas menyuarakan aura kematian dan aku sangat takut akan hal itu. Asap hitamnya serasa menyerapku, memaksaku melebur bersamanya.

Aku menggeleng. Memfokuskan diri pada tiap ayunan kaki hingga kemudian aku tersandung oleh akar timbul dari sebuah pohon besar.

"Sial," umpatku pelan. Napasku terengah. Aku masih bisa merasakan jeritan tak bersuara dari makhluk bertudung tadi. Suara derap kaki hewan buas yang hendak mencincangku juga sangat tidak membantu. Aku berusaha berdiri, kembali berlari. Yang benar saja! Mereka sebenarnya apa? Bukankah hutan ini bebas dari keberadaan hewan buas?

Aku masih berlari sampai merasa otot kakiku menjadi kebas. Saking lamanya berlari, aku sampai merasa seperti melayang dan tak lagi menapak pada tanah. Jaket perkemahanku seakan hilang karena rasa dingin yang menyergap tubuhku. Aku menoleh ke belakang sekilas. Tak ada tanda-tanda apa pun, tapi aku masih mengayunkan kaki.

Ketika menurunkan kecepatan lari, aku masih menoleh ke belakang sehingga tidak tahu apa yang ada di depanku. Hasilnya, tubuhku terlempar ke belakang. Aku terbentur sesuatu dengan sangat keras, badanku serasa hendak remuk. Pandanganku masih gelap. Seperkian detik kemudian, aku mendengar seseorang mengumpat. Suaranya sangat dekat denganku.

"Ilmuwan Gila itu! Aku akan menghabisinya!"

"Orochimaru telah melakukan yang terbaik. Bersyukurlah sedikit."

"Tak bisa dimaafkan. Sama sekali tidak," seru orang itu lagi.

Aku mengerang pelan. Rasanya tulang igaku baru saja patah. Ada sesuatu yang menimpaku. Jadi tanpa memusingkan apa yang baru saja terjadi, aku langsung berseru, "Siapa pun kau, bisakah kau minggir? Aku bukanlah matras yang bisa seenaknya kautimpa seperti ini!"

Kemudian, aku bisa melihat sinar bulan dengan jelas. Orang yang menimpaku pasti sudah menyingkir.

"Sebaiknya kita segera bergegas dan mendapatkan _itu_ sebelum didahului oleh para Pencari."

"Whoa, santai dulu, Sasuke. Aku baru saja mendapatkan pendaratan yang buruk. Kau tahu itu? Kau harusnya merasakan sendiri! Kenapa hanya aku yang terus-terusan terkena nasib tidak baik?"

"Sakura, berhentilah mengoceh. Kita harus segera menemukannya."

"Kenapa sih kau sangat bersikeras? Kau tahu sendiri kekuatan kita takkan kembali hanya karena menemukan—" suara perempuan tersebut berhenti sesaat. "Aw! Berhenti memukul kepalaku dengan ganggang pedangmu. Ini sakit!"

"Aku merasakan keberadaan mereka."

Dua orang ini sangat aneh dan kemunculan mereka juga tidak kalah aneh sampai-sampai aku lupa bahwa makhluk-makhluk mengerikan itu tengah mengejarku. Meskipun sempat menghilang, aku yakin mereka masih ada di belakang sana.

Aku bangkit berdiri, mengamati dua orang yang ada di depanku. Laki-laki dan perempuan. Yang perempuan kelihatan seumuran denganku, berbeda dengan yang laki-laki. Ia kelihatan sedikit lebih tua dariku. Mungkin—delapan belas?

Tak jadi soal. Masalahnya, mereka sangat-sangat aneh. Pakaian mereka berwarna kecoklatan, tapi model bajunya mengingatkanku pada _karakter game online _yang sering kumainkan saat bosan. Belum lagi dengan pedang dan belati. Astaga ... apakah semua ini sungguhan? Sebenarnya ada masalah apa dengan hutan perkemahan ini?

"Dari mana kau mendapatkan itu?"

Aku menggeleng. Semua ini pasti mimpi. Makhluk-makhluk itu pasti hanya bayangan liarku saja. Aku pasti sebentar lagi akan dibangunkan oleh teriakan Pelaksana Perkemahan dan—

"Nona, kau tidak tuli 'kan?"

Aku mengerjap. Mataku melebar kepada si pemilik suara. "Apa maksudmu?!"

Ia menunjuk radio tua—yang tengah kupegang—menggunakan pedangnya. Aku berjengit, mundur ke belakang.

"Benda itu. Dari mana kau mendapatkannya?" ujarnya sekali lagi. Nada suaranya teramat datar. Sama seperti ekspresi di wajahnya.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanyaku balik. Aku mendengus. "Temanmu ... dia sudah menabrak dan membuatku jatuh terpental. Lagi pula, kalian siapa? Benda tajam semacam itu bukan untuk main-main."

"Kami sudah biasa bermain-main dengan benda ini, asal kau tahu saja," ujar laki-laki itu. Ia kembali mengarahkan pedangnya padaku. Ralat, lebih tepatnya pada Radio Tua yang berada di genggamanku. "Dari mana kau mendapatkan_nya_?"

Tepat sebelum pedangnya menjatuhkan Radio Tua dari peganganku, aku sudah mundur lebih dahulu. Tanganku mengencangkan pegangan pada benda ini. Masalah cowok aneh sialan ini apa, sih?!

"Ugh, tolong maafkan temanku yang mengesalkan ini. Kami tidak bermaksud jahat kok. Soalnya orang-orang jahat lebih dulu menjahati kami, jadi kami harus mencari peran yang lain," timpal seorang perempuan yang berada di samping laki-laki itu. Rambutnya tampak terlihat kemerahan saat terkena cahaya bulan. Aku mengerjap, sedetik kemudian pemandangan itu sudah hilang. Rambut si cewek sudah berubah menjadi warna merah muda biasa.

Tunggu. Merah muda?

"Ngomong-ngomong, maaf untuk yang tadi. Pendaratan antar dimensi memang selalu memuakan sejak munculnya masalah itu. Benda itulah magnetnya. Benda itu yang membuat portal buatan kami bisa mendaratkan kami kemari."

Aku merasa kepalaku berdenyut sakit. Telingaku juga ikut berdenging. Aku mengerjapkan mata, menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Aku sangat yakin bahwa sebelum ini keadaan tubuhku sepenuhnya sehat. Mengapa sekarang aku seperti terserang sakit kepala akut?

Di dalam hati, aku menghitung satu sampai lima. Di detik kelima, aku merasa sebelah bahuku disambar oleh seseorang. Ia memaksaku berlari sembari meneriakkan kalimat-kalimat yang tak bisa kudengar.

Tidak mungkin aku jadi tuli sementara sepuluh menit yang lalu aku masih sehat-sehat saja.

Kami masih berlari dan meloncati tiap melewati bebatuan yang agak besar ataupun sekedar batang pohon yang tumbang. Aku berteriak sekuat tenaga, bertanya pada mereka apa yang sedang terjadi. Kedua orang tersebut hanya terus berlari di depanku tanpa membalikan badannya sedikit pun.

Aku kembali berteriak.

Detik ini aku bisa mendengar suaraku, namun teredam oleh suara angin dan engahan napasku sendiri.

"Para Pencari! Pasukan Berbahaya! Mereka mengejar kita. Itulah yang terjadi. Usahakan untuk tetap berlari. Apakah kau sudah mendengar isi rekaman suara itu?" seru si cewek yang kuyakini bernama Sakura.

Laki-laki yang berlari menjejerinya sempat mengayunkan pedangnya pada beberapa cabang pohon. Suara benturan keras hinggap di pendengaranku. Aku melebarkan mata, mencoba menoleh ke belakang, dan mendapati fakta bahwa batang kayu sepanjang bilah bambu itu berhasil mengenai tiga orang makhluk bertudung hitam yang tengah mengejar kami.

Ternyata makhluk itu lagi! Aku sangat berharap bahwa penglihatanku salah. Tapi, aku masih belum rabun jauh. Aku sangat yakin bahwa jumlah makhluk itu tidak lagi berjumlah sepuluh. Mereka bertambah banyak tiap kali melewati tempat gelap yang tidak terkena cahaya bulan. Berita buruknya, wilayah hutan ini sudah jelas ditutupi kegelapan malam. Cahaya bulan tersebut tak ayal hanyalah penerang jalan jarak jauh yang sama sekali tidak berpengaruh pada si makhluk. Mereka masih terus menerus membelah tanpa dibebani oleh cahaya bulan yang sempat memudarkan mereka.

"Kiri!" teriak si laki-laki. Ia kembali menjatuhkan lebih banyak cabang pohon serta daun-daunnya, membuat cahaya bulan bisa memancar lebih banyak lagi. "Sakura, lakukan hal yang sama sepertiku—kemudian kau! Apa yang kau dengar dari rekaman suara tadi?"

Napasku sudah terengah-engah tidak karuan. Aku tidak kuat lagi berlari. Otot kakiku serasa mengejang, menolak untuk bekerja sama. Mereka tak mau lagi kupaksa untuk berlari. Tangan kiri laki-laki itu memegang bahuku, sedangkan tangan kanannya masih sibuk menebaskan pedang pada cabang-cabang pohon rendah yang kami lewati.

"Terus ayunkan kakimu kalau kau tak mau mati," seru laki-laki itu. Ia menggertakkan gigi. "Kenapa manusia begitu lemah?!"

"Kau kira aku mau mati begitu saja?!" Aku balas berteriak padanya. Napasku masih memburu. Sialan sekali orang itu. Barusan, apa yang telah dia katakan? Lemah? Yang benar saja.

"Hei, Tuan Sombong, kalau kau menganggap manusia itu lemah, lalu kau sendiri itu apa? Semacam keturunan setan? Kalau jawabannya iya, maka aku takkan heran," seruku padanya.

"Berhentilah mengoceh dan cukup jawab pertanyaanku."

"Pertanyaan apa—"

Detik selanjutnya aku hampir saja hanyut ke dalam sungai deras kalau sebuah tangan tidak menahan pergelangan tanganku. Jantungku serasa jatuh ke tulang iga. Aku menelan ludah. Yang barusan benar-benar nyaris!

"Maaf, pandanganku bermasalah. Aku tidak menyangka bisa mendapati sungai besar," gumam Sakura di belakangku. "Pencabutan itu ... aku bersumpah akan—"

"Tidak akan berguna," ungkap si laki-laki. Ia menaiki sebuah batu besar yang ada di dekat kami. Matanya menerawang ke arah awal kami berlari. "Menggerutu seperti itu, sama sekali tidak berguna dan tidak akan membuat kekuatanmu kembali."

Sakura berdecak. Ia mengembuskan napas keras-keras.

"Ya, tentu saja sangat tidak berguna. Sebab, kau takkan pernah mengerti, Sasuke. Aku bukanlah kau yang bisa hidup dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi dan juga hati tak beremosi semacam itu."

Sasuke mengabaikannya. Ia masih menerawang ke depan, mengamati apakah makhluk-makhluk itu masih mengejar kami atau tidak. Setelah merasa keadaannya sedikit aman, ia menoleh padaku dan kembali memberikan pertanyaan itu.

Aku membalasnya dengan gelengan.

"Aku tidak ingat rekaman suara yang ada di dalam sini. Kau bisa mendengarnya sendiri kalau mau," ujarku sambil mengulurkan benda elektronik tua tersebut.

"Tidak bisa. Pesan itu sudah melekat denganmu sejak kau mendengar kata pertama yang keluar dari sana," balas Sasuke. Ia menyarungkan pedangnya. "Kau sudah terikat. Seperti yang dikatakan Sakura, Radio Tua itu bagaikan magnet. Kami mencarinya, Para Pencari juga ingin memilikinya. Sekarang pesan di dalam benda itu sudah ada di dalam dirimu. Mereka akan memburumu."

Aku tertawa kering. Lelucon tadi sangat payah sampai-sampai aku ingin menangis.

"Tak perlu bercanda. Aku sama sekali tidak menaruh minat khusus pada benda rongsok ini. Silakan saja kau ambil. Aku tak peduli dan aku akan pulang. Sungai ini, aku tahu tempatnya. Perkemahanku tidak jauh dari sini," ungkapku.

Aku hendak melangkah pergi. Namun, suara Sakura menahanku.

"Naruto Namikaze, kau adalah harapan kami. Kau takkan diburu oleh mereka jika kau ikut dengan kami. Semuanya sudah digariskan." Aku mengekang keinginan untuk berteriak bahwa penjelasan-penjelasan ini semakin tidak rasional. Tapi, Sakura malah melanjutkan. "Naruto, namamu berasal dari bahasa Jepang dan memiliki makna _Whirlpool—_pusaran air. Aku yakin, rekaman suara itu sedikit membawa-bawa kata tentang badai meskipun aku tidak tahu kalimat utuhnya."

Rasanya menyenangkan kalau aku bisa mengatakan dengan keras bahwa dia salah besar. Tapi, sebenarnya aku berbohong ketika aku berkata aku lupa dengan tiap kalimat yang disuarakan Radio Tua ini. Aku ingat tiap katanya, aku juga sadar betul bahwa rekaman suara itu menyebut-nyebut tentang badai. Pemilik badai. Tapi, rasanya sangat mustahil kalau julukan tersebut merujuk padaku.

Aku termenung agak lama. Bukan karena tergoda untuk ikut mereka. Aku hanya penasaran dengan segala hal janggal ini. Haruskah aku menjauh? Atau malah nekat bergabung saja sehingga tahu lebih banyak lagi? Lagi pula, keseharianku di dunia ini tidak terlalu berarti. Bagaimana jika...

"Kau harus segera memutuskan. Para Pencari masih memburumu," ujar Sasuke. Ia menengadah ke atas, mengamati langit yang luas. "Di sini lumayan lapang. Cahaya bulan tidak terhalang oleh apa pun, kita beruntung. Setidaknya hal itu membuat mereka tidak dapat kemari. Jadi, apa pilihanmu? Kita harus segera—"

Sasuke hampir terjerembap kalau saja ia tak berhasil mempertahankan keseimbangannya. Ia berbalik dengan sangat cepat sembari mengayunkan pedangnya, membelah dua sosok makhluk yang menyerupai manusia dengan tubuh yang hanya berisi gumpalan asap hitam. Desisan asapnya terdengar di udara sebelum kemudian ia terbuyar.

Laki-laki berambut gelap itu tersenyum masam. Ekspresi pertama yang kulihat darinya.

Ia mengamati keadaan sekitar, kemudian berkata, "Sakura, kau benar. Ketiadaan kekuatan memang sangat merepotkan. Kita tak seharusnya dihukum seperti ini." Detik selanjutnya, Sasuke sudah berada di samping Sakura. Mereka berjejeran, kedua benda tajam yang mereka miliki sudah tampak bersiap di genggaman tangan mereka.

Aku melayangkan pandangan ke sekitar. Yang kulihat bukan lagi hamparan rumput di tepi sungai. Rerumputan tadi sudah digantikan dengan kerumunan pekat. Sesuatu yang kusadari sebagai si makhluk berasap. Jumlah mereka mungkin mencapai seratus—atau lebih. Asap di tubuh mereka berputar-putar, seolah hendak menyerap kami bertiga ke dalam sana.

Melangkah mundur, aku sadar bahwa di belakangku itu sungai deras. Aku tak mungkin lari begitu saja. Lagi pula, bagaimana dengan Sakura dan Sasuke...

"Putuskan, Naruto!" teriak Sasuke. Makhluk-makhluk itu mulai mendesis-desis dan menjerit-jerit tanpa suara, persis seperti hewan yang sedang sekarat. "Ikut kami atau tidak?!"

Aku tidak dapat menjalankan otakku sekarang ini. Aku tak bisa berpikir jernih. Memangnya, apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa yang harus kupilih? Lalu, kenapa harus aku?

Di depanku Sasuke dan Sakura sudah mulai melawan makhluk bertudung asap itu. Gerakan mereka sangat cepat. Saling memunggungi dan berhasil membelah tiap makhluk asap yang mendekati kami. Tapi, tanpa berpikir keras pun aku sudah tahu bahwa mereka akan kalah. Yang mereka lakukan hanyalah mengulur waktu.

Mereka takkan bisa menghabisi sekian banyak makhluk bertudung meskipun mereka sangat-sangat cepat dan sangat-sangat hebat. Makhluk yang berada di bawah bayangan berhasil menciptakan pasukan prajurit mereka. Menciptakan makhluk baru tiap kali yang lain ditebas oleh dua orang ini.

Aku berdiri dengan gamang di tepi sungai ini. Berdiri tanpa bisa melakukan apa pun. Aku harus memutuskan! Tapi, bagaimana? Pilihan satu-satunya adalah ikut mereka. Tapi, bagaimana dengan kehidupanku di sini? Apa reaksi orangtuaku kalau mengetahui anak tunggalnya menghilang? Namun, tunggu sebentar.

Bukankah aku memang sudah hilang sejak beberapa jam lalu? Harusnya pihak Perkemahan sudah memberitahu orangtuaku dan mereka harusnya sudah mencariku. Ya, begitu. Tapi, mereka tidak mencariku. Aku bisa saja ikut Sasuke dan Sakura. Aku bisa mengobati rasa penasaranku dengan cara bergabung dengan mereka.

"Naruto, bagaimana—" Sakura terbatuk ketika belatinya meleset dari tubuh si makhluk bertudung. Makhluk itu menembus tubuhnya, membuat Sakura terjatuh ke belakang. Sasuke langsung menebas makhluk itu dari hadapan Sakura. Namun hal tersebut malah membuatnya kewalahan untuk melayani makhluk-makhluk lain yang mendesak hendak melawan.

Sasuke mengumpat pelan. Ia semakin mundur dan kini aku sadar betul bahwa keadaannya sangat-sangat parah.

Aku jelas harus ikut mereka. Aku jelas harus membantu mereka. Tapi, asal usul mereka masih belum diketahui. Keberadaan mereka juga kelewat janggal. Bagaimana bisa aku mempercayai orang-orang ini? Orang yang bahkan baru kutemui? Bagaimana kalau mereka sebenarnya adalah orang-orang jahat? Aku sendiri sudah muak dengan orang-orang yang berada di sekitarku. Mereka yang berpura-pura baik dan sebagainya. Tapi, saat itu paling tidak aku bisa melihat niatan mereka. Sedangkan orang ini ... Aku sama sekali tak tahu apa pun.

Kini giliran Sasuke yang terkena serangan si makhluk asap. Makhluk itu mengincar matanya, membuat lelaki tersebut kehilangan arah.

"Tidak, mataku!" serunya sambil mengusap-usap kedua matanya dengan tangan kiri. "Naruto, Demi Tuhan, kau mau kami mati?! Paling tidak bantu kami, lemparkan radio itu ke udara agar mereka tidak menghabisi kami di sini!"

Mulutku terasa kering. Aku berkata, "Apakah dengan itu kalian akan selamat?"

Sakura berteriak, "Tidak! Satu-satunya cara untuk selamat hanya dengan membawamu. Kabur tanpamu sama saja bunuh diri! Semua ini terkait dengan misi. Kami harus berhasil menutup gerbang dengan bantuanmu atau tidak sama sekali."

Dengan sisa tenaganya, aku bisa melihat Sasuke masih berusaha membela diri dengan cara mengayunkan pedangnya. Tapi, anehnya, aku melihat tubuhnya mulai ikut berasap.

"Gadis Keras Kepala, dengar, abaikan saja ucapan Sakura. Masa bodoh dengan berakhir mati atau tidak. Kau hanya perlu melempar radio itu. Jika harus mati, aku ingin mati dengan caraku sendiri. Bukan karena makhluk-makhluk sial ini."

Perkatakan Sasuke membuatku tersentak. Tanganku secara refleks langsung melemparkan radio ke udara bebas. Radio yang ada kemudian terpecah menjadi cahaya putih. Cahaya tesebut kian membesar dan mejadi teramat terang. Anehnya, makhluk-makhluk itu sama sekali tak terpengaruh, mereka masih mencoba menembus tubuh Sakura dan juga Sasuke.

Sasuke membalikan badan. Ia melewatiku begitu saja dan meloncat ke bundaran cahaya yang ada di sana. Sebelum benar-benar jatuh ke dalam cahaya, ia sempat meneriaki Sakura, tapi gadis itu hanya berpaling selama sesaat dan melambaikan tangannya. Laki-laki itu berdecih, ia menatapku sekilas dan langsung menghilang.

Sakura masih ada di depanku. Ia masih mengayunkan belatinya dengan susah payah sedangkan sebagian besar tubuhnya sudah mulai menguap. Lingkar cahaya di belakangku masih ada, namun sudah tak lagi sebesar tadi.

"Sakura, pergilah!" ujarku padanya. Aku tidak menatapnya, aku hanya berseru padanya. Aku memang pengecut. Iya. Tapi, apakah salah kalau aku juga merasa takut? "Katamu entah di sini atau di sana kau akan tetap mati. Tolong, jangan bodoh. Misimu pasti bisa dinegosiasikan. Kau tidak terikat sepertiku. Cepatlah menyusul Sasuke."

Di depan sana aku bisa mendengar Sakura tertawa lemah.

"Aku ketahuan bohong, ya?"

"Siapa juga yang tidak takut kehilangan seluruh kekuatan sihirnya? Tapi, paling tidak kau tetap hidup. Pasti ada cara lain untuk memperolehnya. Sekarang, tak perlu urusi makhluk ini. Cukup susul Sasuke."

"Tanganku menguap. Tak bisa bergerak."

Selanjutnya aku melihat Sakura jatuh terduduk. Belatinya tergeletak begitu saja di atas tanah. Makhluk-makhluk itu masih mengelilinginya, menyerap daya hidupnya. Aku tahu aku tak bisa diam saja. Masa bodoh dengan resiko yang bakal kutanggung. Awalnya aku sadar bahwa tanpa ikut mereka takkan membuat mereka kehilangan nyawa. Jadi, aku membiarkan Sasuke pergi begitu mengetahuinya. Tapi, sekarang keadaan Sakura benar-benar berbeda. Aku harus membantunya.

Aku mendekat, salah satu makhluk asap berhasil menembus tubuhku. Rasanya sangat menyakitkan, seperti ketika kau dikuliti dari tubuhmu sendiri. Aku menahan teriakan, membayangkan sebesar apa usaha Sakura dalam menahan semua ini. Dengan susah payah, aku mengambil belati yang tergeletak di sana, menyabetkan belati tersebut sekenanya seraya mencoba memapah Sakura. Lima langkah ini serasa berjalan di atas padang hukuman. Aku mulai kehilangan kesadaranku, belum lagi tubuh Sakura yang susah dipapah karena sudah agak melebur.

Kini pandangan mataku sudah berkunang-kunang ketika aku mencapai lingkaran cahaya yang sudah menyusut sampai sebesar satu gumpal kain. Aku mendorong Sakura ke dalam sana dan detik selanjutnya makhluk-makhluk itu mengerumuniku. Satu hal yang kuingat sebelum segalanya menjadi gelap adalah gumpalan cahaya yang menyusut dan juga kalung perak yang terjatuh dari sana.

_===R.S.===_

Hidup setelah keadian malam itu memang terdengar mustahil. Tapi, aku terbangun ketika seekor tupai mengetuk-ketuk kepalaku. Hari itu sudah pagi dan aku tidak terlalu sadar apa yang terjadi setelah aku pingsan. Yang jelas sekarang ini, ketika menuliskan catatan di atas perkamen tua, aku masih dalam kejaran si makhluk bertudung asap. Sekarang masih sore, mereka belum datang. Aku juga dengan senang hati akan memberitahumu bahwa hutan ini bukan lagi hutan perkemahan. Aku sudah berada entah di mana.

Tak ada yang kuharapkan saat ini kecuali kedatangan Sasuke ataupun Sakura. Kuharap dua orang itu baik-baik saja. Tujuanku menulis catatan ini yakni supaya Sasuke dan Sakura bisa menemukanku suatu saat. Paling tidak menemukan tubuhku dan juga kalung ini kalau saja aku berakhir dengan sangat tidak mujur. Sebab, aku sungguh tidak tahan lagi. Hanya karena pengambilan keputusan yang salah di waktu yang tidak tepat, aku harus merasakan sakitnya ditembus oleh makhluk asap bertudung setiap malam, merasakan keadaan diambang kehilangan nyawa tiap malam, dan kembali bugar keesokan harinya berkat fungsi dari kalung perak ini.

Aku menulis ini semata-mata juga ingin agar kau membantuku memberitahu ini pada Sasuke dan Sakura seandainya kalian melihat mereka berdua.

Sebelum kuakhiri catatan ini, aku ingin menasihatimu dua hal. 1). Jangan pernah berniat untuk memungut barang apa pun. 2). Jangan pernah menolak permintaan tolong dari orang-orang seperti Sasuke dan Sakura—mereka yang sedang berusaha dengan keras—meskipun nantinya kau tidak dapat balasan setelah menolongnya. 3) Usahakan kau menolong tepat waktu karena kalau terlambat hasilnya sama saja.

Ingat pesanku, jangan lupa. Sebab, hidup di ambang kematian setiap malamnya itu sangat tidak menyenangkan. Belum lagi mengingat bahwa aku hanya sendirian di dalam hutan ini.

Salam,

Naruto Namikaze. []

_END_

**a/n**

halo, warga ffn. maafkan saya yg posting one shot ini bukannya apdet lapak sebelah :' jd ceritanya, saya kangen /halah/ sama kalyan:( jd pengen update sesuatu gitu sedangkan draft chapter lanjutan buat lapak sebelah belum selesai dikarenakan banyak alasan :v

jd, waktu nemu draft tugas basindo jaman sma /laahh/ saya kepikiran buat dipost aja. kebetulan karakternya cukup mirip sama sasunaru meski sakuranya oot parah xD /maapkeun/

gitu aja sih.

makasih yg sudah mampir! semoga lapak sebelah bisa segera nyusul apdet, ya


End file.
